


I'll Tell You a Tale

by EzmEmily



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Books, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fairy Tales, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finds his girlfriend fascination with Fairy Tales really cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell You a Tale

Tom found his girlfriends love of Fairy Tales the most adorable thing on the planet, he loved how her face would light up as she read or watched her best loved classics. She had all of the Disney's works both old and new....even the shameful straight to DVD ones witch were kept somewhere in a box in their wardrobe. She had a vast book collection of Fairy Tales and Fantasy novels all lined up next to his book on their bookshelf. From Brother's Grimm the complete collection to Tolkin.

His girlfriend was a massive nerd......and he adored it. She was a fan of many things. She was a Potterhead, Whovian, Sherlockian(Much to Benedict's delight) and a Loki girl(Much to Toms delight) but he knew her favriout things were Fariy Tale related

He remembered when the two went on holiday to Disneyland in Florida, how her eyes sparkled at the magic in frout of her, her whole childhood was placed in frount of her as a playground. Thet had so much fun. going on every rollercoaster and ride at least twise and seeing all the great shows that they had to offer, winning her things. Tom chuckled when he thought back to him winning her a massive sherif Woody doll, how she jumped up and down on the spot in frount of millions of people and had not one care, and how she nearly rugby tackled him to the ground with a hug yelling "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" at the top of her lungs. He had to admit her did feel a little jelous at the doll later that night when she was cuddleing it rather than him. but he remebered her words

  
"Oh Tom, Woody may be cuddly but he could never take the place of your cuddles"

  
Tom smiled to himself  
She was always suportive of his work but when she found out he was going to be the voice of Captian James Hook in Tinkerbell and the Pirate Fairy, one of her favriout storybook villians she almost burst though the roof.  
Tom smiled to himself again thinking about how cute his girlfriends fasination was as he put his key in the frount door and made his way inside. It was dark inside. She had most likley gone to bed, she would often stay awake into the early hours when he was working at home waiting for him and he had insisted she not wait up as he didn't like to see her tired over him. Tom walked up the stairs to their bedroom he saw a soft glow under the door frame

  
"Reading" Thought Tom  
Tom pushed open the door softly and saw his beautiful girlfriend sitting in the middle of their bed holding a book in her hands thought he didn't see the title. There was a small pile of three more books to her left side, they were Vampire Cronicals, Alice in Wonderland and Athur and the Knight of the Round Table. She was wearing he Skull Candy headphones he could see the song playing. Wonderland by Natasha Kills. She looked so happy and cosy sitting up against the pillows with her jumper that was way too big for her, but Tom thought it just made her look cute and cuddly.  
She took her headphones off and Tom made himself known.

  
"Hello darling"

  
She turned around and the second she saw him she gave a big smile that could light up half of London

  
"Hello sweetheart, have a good day"

  
"I did thank you, did you have a good day"

  
"Yes fine I just sayed here reading all day"

  
"I see" Tom said smiling looking at the already read books to her side

  
"Was it a hard day to Tom you look a little tired"

  
"It was a bit hetic today yes darling"

  
"Would you like to come to bed, it's nice and warm"

  
"Yes that would be lovley"

  
Tom went into the bathroom and got himself ready for bed, He came out of the bathroom and saw his girlfriend sitting in bed with a cup of tea

  
"Oh thank you darling just what I need"

  
"Anything for you handsome"

  
"Ehehehe"

  
Tom hopped into bed and suggled up to his girlfriend with his cup of tea he noticed she was still reading her book from before

  
"What are you reading"

  
"Grimms Fariytales, Beauty and the Beast"

  
"Good story"

  
"Yes very good, a bit tragic though. Who knew that all the classic Disney tales could be so tragic in the books"

  
"Yes, but then again who doesn't love a romantic fariy tale witha tragic eneding"

  
"True"

  
She snuggled down tightly next to him with her book perched on her stomach with her head on Toms arm. Tom looked a her she didn't look very snug. He placed his tea on the side.

  
"Would you like me to read to you sweetheart"

  
She looked up at him with big eyes

  
"Would you?"

  
"Anything for you darling"

  
Tom picked up the book she was holding and snuggled down into the thick covers, she cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest

  
"Would you like me to finish Beauty and the Beast or would you like me to read another"

  
"Snow White please honey"

  
Tom began to read to her. She told him that she adored it when he read to her and he knew it. Sometimes they would snuggle on the sofa and he would read the her, she would slowly fall asleep to his voice

  
"I bet you would like a real prince charming to sweep you off you feet"

  
"No not really"

  
"Oh why?"

  
"Because I have my own prince charming next me right now"

  
"Eheheheh ohhh darling I love you"

  
"I love you too sweetheart"

  
And the pair settle down to a dreamful sleep with their arms around eachover

(yes there are a lot of mistakes but all will be corrected)


End file.
